Amame
by Lor Lupin y KSan Potter
Summary: Por mucho que intenten separarlos, dos corazones que se aman, nunca se separarán.SLASH.SBxRL, JPxSB, SSxRL y LExJP


Discalmer: Todos los personajes que aparecen en este ff son de J.K Rowling. Yo hago este ff sin animo de lucro (solo por amor a mi lobito)

De nuevo, estoy aquí, con otro ff yaoi con varias parejas: Remus/Sirius es la principal, pero ta,bien hay: Sirius/James, Remus/Severus y Lily/James. Bueno, es un song fic de ''ojos de cielo'', de un grupo español, ''el Sueño de Morfeo''. Espero que os guste y... yo creo que nada más que decir...jejejejeje. Bueno, es un one-shoot pero estoy haciendo una secuela que no se si publicaré... Una última cosa, por favor, dejenme un review...

**AMAME**

Hola. Mi nombre es Remus Lupin y tengo 16 años. Voy a 6º en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Soy el perfecto de Gryffindor y formo parte activa de los merodeadores. Yo soy ese chico delgaducho, con pinta enfermiza y quebradiza, de ojos dorados y cabello castaño casi rubio, el que siempre va detrás de James Potter y Sirius Black pidiéndoles que no hagan travesuras. Si, ese soy yo. Moony como me llaman mis amigos, y Moon para Sirius. Sobretodo y por encima de lo demás, soy un licántropo. Si, soy uno de esos asquerosos y sanguinarios bichos, un hombre-lobo, y mis amigos, son animagos para ayudarme en mis transformaciones. Siempre me han ayudado mucho. Hace unos meses me di cuenta de algo. ¡ESTOY ENAMORADO DE MI MEJOR AMIGO¿Y sabéis que es lo peor¡ÉL ESTA ENAMORADO DE JAMES! Y algo peor aún que eso: yo soy su confidente, el que le escucha hablar de James por aquí, James por allá, porque James esto, porque James lo otro. Lo peor de todo: James a accedido a estar con él, y ahora los dos me cuentan lo enamorados que están. Pero James no esta enamorado de Sirius, solo esta con Sirius porque no quiere hacerle daño. A la quiere a Liliane Evans. Mi mejor amiga y que para más reseñas, le odia con toda su alma. Pensareis que esto es un culebrón, pero es que Lily se ha dado cuenta de que quiere a James y le va a dar 1 oportunidad. ¡Y ¿QUIÉN ES CONFIDENTE DE TODOS¡YO! Por tanto, cuando Sirius venga llorando, me tocará consolarlo. Cuando James venga a contarme lo que haga con Lily, me tocará escucharlo y no mirarle de mala manera por dejar así a Sirius después de decirle que le quiere y por último, tendré que escuchar a Lily. ¿Sabéis una cosa? Estoy arto de guardar secretos y ni si quiera poder contar los míos. Estoy pensado en cómo le voy a decir a Sirius suavemente que James quiere a Lily y tiene que aceptarlo cuando el mismísimo Padfoot me saca de mis cavilaciones.

-Moon. ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Eh? Nada Padfoot, solo estaba pensando…

-¿Pensado?- repite extrañado

-Si…

-¿En ella?

-¿En quién?

-En la chica por la que estas colado. Que se te ve el plumero- bromea

-¿Eh¡NO!

-Vamos, Rem. Dime quien es¿Lily Evans, la perfecta?

-Tú estas mal

-Arabella Figg.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser una chica?- Sirius se queda atónito

-¿Tú…?

-No, solo es que te pones muy pesado, Padfoot. ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Eh¿Yo¿Acaso tengo que querer algo para hablar con mi mejor amigo?

-Deja de tirarte el rollo. Si no estas con James es que es importante, así que, desembucha.

-Te lo digo en serio- suspiro. Muchas veces, Sirius me saca de mis casillas. Le miro inquisidoramente.-Era por si te querías venir a Honeydunks…

-Hoy no hay excursión a Hosgmeade.

-Somos merodeadores- me guiña un ojo

-¿Ese no es el tipo de cosas que haces con James?

-¡Mira que estas pesado con James!

-¡Corrección¡Tu estas pesado con James desde hace meses¡me parece raro que te hayas olvidado de él así!

-Por eso mismo. Por que me he dado cuenta de que le agobio un poco…

-Pues lo siento, Sirius, pero ya tengo planes.

-¿Con Evans?

-¡No¡Con Gilda para tu información!- no era verdad, era para librarme de él y no pasar la tarde escuchado a James por todas partes y a todas horas.

-¿Gilda¿Y qué vas ha hacer con Gilda?

-¡Sirius¡Pasa de mi como lo haces siempre!

-¡Eh¡Que yo no paso de ti!- suspiro de nuevo

-Vamos a dejarlo…

-¿Estas intentado esquivarme?- insinúa

-Que perspicaz- murmuro

-¿Qué te pasa, Moon?

-Que no tienes otro tema de conversación que no sea James.

-¡Yo no hablo siempre de James!

-Mira, Sirius. Vete a pasar la tarde con Wortmail. A él le encantan tus historias. Yo tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

-¡Pero ¿qué coño te pasa conmigo¿Qué te he hecho!- no respondo. Cojo mis libros y me dirijo a la biblioteca. Me sigue y me coge del brazo. En ese momento, lo vemos. James y Lily están besándose en un rincón. Sirius abre la boca exageradamente, luego se le ponen los ojos vidriosos. Me suelta el brazo y sube las escaleras corriendo. Corro tras él. Se donde se dirige. Me lo encuentro acurrucado en la torre de astronomía.

-Sirius… no sabía como decirte que…- me siento junto a él y le ofrezco un pañuelo. Levanta la cabeza del regazo y me mira a los ojos.

-¿Tu lo sabías?- murmura débilmente. Asiento consternado.

-No sabía como decirte… él la quiera…ella lo quiere a él…supongo que es lo importante…

-¡Pero también dijo que me quería a mi…!- vuelve a sollozar

-Se que te lo dijo…no quería hacerte daño…

-Por eso no querías pasar la tarde conmigo… porque me lo ibas a terminar contado…- murmura. Vuelvo a asentir.

-No te preocupes Sirius. Algún día encontrarás a alguien que te quiera de verdad…

-Yo creía que ya lo había encontrado…

-Lo se… James no sabía lo quería… ahora sabe que quiere a Lily…

-No me refería a él…

-Bueno, tu prima Tonks te quiere mucho aunque solo tenga 2 años…

-Tampoco a ella…

-Pues…

-Me refiero a la única persona que de verdad se preocupa por mí, que siempre esta ahí para escucharme, entenderme y apoyarme en lo que sea. Me refiero a ti…- me he quedado totalmente en blanco, ahora voy cambiando hasta que parezco un tomate. Sirius se ríe y se limpia las lágrimas. A mi me parece bastante premio verle sonreír. Esa gran sonrisa que siempre me cautiva- gracias por todo hermano- me abraza y veo que se refiere a amor fraternal. Mi corazón llora porque vuelve a estar roto después de todas las ilusiones, echas pedazos. Sonrío, como hago siempre para ocultar cuando algo me aflige.

Juegan los momentos  
Heridas sin palabras  
Heridas con palabras  
Sin apenas decir nada  
Apenas dices nada  
Y nada es suficiente  
Piensa que es demente  
Hacer caso a la gente

-No hay de que, Paddy... Tengo que irme a la biblioteca a… terminar un trabajo…nos vemos luego…- me despido antes de que se me borre la sonrisa falsa, que nadie parece notar que lo sea y me ponga a llorar. Sin saber como, aparezco en la biblioteca. No hay mucha gente. Me siento en una mesa solitaria y alejada a llorar. Entonces veo que alguien se acerca. Va de negro y tiene el cabello moreno bastante laceo y algo graso, su nariz es aguileña y parece muy serio. Viste el uniforme de Slytherin. No quiero tener problemas con Snape hoy, me dispongo a irme, me levanto de la mesa y el se queda delante mía, mirándome de arriba abajo.

-¿Qué te pasa Lupin?

-No quiero problemas Snape…- me aparto pero vuelve a ponerse delante mía

-Espero tu respuesta

-No te importa

-¿Es por Black?- lo miro atónito y el sonríe. Nunca le había visto sonreír. Tiene una bonita sonrisa- ¿qué le pasó al leoncito esta vez?

-No es asunto tuyo.

-Deja de estar a la defensiva, Remus- ¡UN MOMENTO¿Me ha llamado Remus? No me llamaba por mi nombre desde que Sirius le hizo la bromita ´´ a lo mejor ya no esta enfadado. Durante algún tiempo fuimos amigos- Black no se merece una sola de tus lágrimas- ahora si que me he quedado en el sitio.

-Yo…gracias…

-Si el muy gilipollas quiere a Potter, allá él. No sabe lo que se pierde¿no?- vuele a sonreír y yo creo que estoy en un sueño.

-No se pierde nada…- respondo consternado. Me miro de arriba abajo. No me extraña que no le guste. Soy un enclenque.

-¿Eso piensas? Pues yo se de más de uno que piensa que tú eres un ángel- me sonrojo como nunca antes lo había echo. Siempre me había gustado Severus. Quizás no de la forma de Sirius pero, antes de que Sirius lo jorobara todo, me gustaba incluso más que él. Él vuelve a sonreír. Me encanta esa sonrisa-. Vamos, arregla esa cara. Remus Lupin no es Remus Lupin si no sonríe- y de ahí en adelante, siempre sonreí. Entonces vi lo que menos me esperaba. Sirius se acercaba hacia nosotros y miraba Severus con odio.

-¿Qué te hace esta asquerosa serpiente!- exclama furioso. Severus lo mira con odio y yo intento calmar un poco los ánimos.

-Solo estábamos hablando

-¿Desde cuando hablas con serpientes?

-¿Eres su padre o qué? Puede hablar con quien quiera

-Contigo no- aclara Sirius

-Severus tiene razón- intervengo- no eres mi padre

-¿SEVERUS?- exclama Sirius alterado.

-Ese es su nombre-digo decidido. Severus vuelve a sonreír

-¡Moony¿Qué te pasa?

-No le pasa nada, Black. Si nos disculpas. REMUS- recalca- y yo estábamos hablando, así que nos vamos a otro sitio para seguir con la charla- Sirius me coge del brazo derecho y tira de mí. Severus del izquierdo.

-¡BASTA YA!- exclamo- si seguís tirando de mí, me vais a romper como a una muñeca de trapo- dejan de tirar y se miran con desafío.

-Moon, vamos a la sala común, tengo que hablar contigo…

-Remus, se un sitio donde podemos hablar tranquilos sin que Black nos moleste…- difícil decisión. ¿Con quién me quedo? Con el amor de mi vida, el cual solo me quiere como a un hermano y nunca se fijaría en mí, o con mi única oportunidad de olvidarle y ser feliz. Miro los profundos ojos grises de Sirius. Los negros como la noche de Severus, que ahora, al tener un brillo especial, parece una noche estrellada. No me puedo decidir. Al final me doy cuenta de que Sirius siempre tendrá a James y que en cuanto arreglen las cosas, volverá a pasar de mí y solo me hará caso cuando quiera contarme sus problemas. Vuelvo a mirar sus ojos de perrito abandonado y le doy la mano a Severus. Sonríe triunfalmente y nos vamos a buen paso. Sirius se queda plantado en medio de la biblioteca, viendo como me voy con Severus.

-Has tomado la decisión correcta- me dice con una gran sonrisa el chico cuando ya estamos en un lugar alejado. Noto una presencia, pero no digo nada- Cuanto antes te des cuenta de que no te corresponde, menos sufrirás.

-Lo se… solo que es difícil… siempre le he querido y…

-Lo se… yo se como te sientes… también quiero a alguien y no me corresponde, esta enamorado de su mejor amigo- me confiesa

-A lo mejor si te corresponde, solo tienes que darle tiempo- le recomiendo

-¿Tú crees?

-Estoy seguro

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Cuando tú creas que lo ha superado- algo se mueve y hace un ruido

-¿Crees que tardará mucho?

-Yo creo que a lo mejor ya lo ha superado… tu les has ayudado y sabe que eres su única oportunidad de ser feliz- esta vez, el ruido es más fuerte, como el de un gruñido.

-¿En serio?- asiento- entonces no creo que importe que…- se acerca peligrosamente a mí, yo también me acerco hasta que nuestros labios se rozan. El gruñido ahora parece un sollozo. El roce va a aumentando la presión poco a poco, a la vez que los sollozos aumentan también. Severus me pide que le deje paso a su legua y así lo hago. Exploro su boca y él la mía, nuestras leguas se encuentran y hacen un pulso. Los sollozos cada vez son más audibles y paramos el beso para poder respirar entrecortadamente. Veo unos pies moverse lentamente y me doy cuenta de quién son esas deportivas. Ante la atónita mirada de Severus, me abalanzo sobre la nada y Sirius aparece debajo de mí, una capa muy rara se queda tirada en el suelo. Sirius solloza quedamente y yo intento calmarlo, Severus aún no entiende que esta pasado hasta que Sirius se levanta de mi regazo y le da un puñetazo en la nariz, haciéndolo sangrar. Me acerco a ellos y llevo a Severus a la enfermería, Sirius sale corriendo con la capa de James, a saber donde.

Y yo  
Si tu no estas  
Ya no se estar

Perdóname  
Si alguna vez  
Te hice llorar ojos de cielo  
Perdóname  
Si alguna vez  
Robe de tus labios un te quiero  
Perdóname, perdóname

OoOoOoOoO

Sirius y yo nunca hemos vuelto ha hablar de todo esto. Lily le pide que sea el padrino de su boda. Miro la falsa sonrisa que pone, la misma que pongo yo, seguramente me la ha copiado y me doy cuenta de que le están destrozando por dentro. James le abraza fraternalmente y veo como pequeñas lágrimas caen de los ojos de Sirius. Lily y James salen de la cafetería para preparar todos los detalles de su boda. Cuando ya se han ido todos, la mascara de Sirius se derrumba y yo me acerco a consolarle. Sonríe al ver que estoy allí como siempre para apoyarle a pesar de que este saliendo con Severus. No dice nada, tan solo me abraza, esta vez no tengo muy claro si es fraternalmente. Emite un leve: gracias por estar siempre junto a mí. No digo nada, solo lo sigo abrazando ante la atenta mirada de los curiosos de la cafetería. Le ofrezco, como aquella vez, un pañuelo, y lo acompaño hasta su apartamento. Cuando ya lo he dejado con la bañera llena para que se relaje con un baño y un sándwich para asegurarme de que cene, cojo de nuevo mi chaqueta y voy hasta la chimenea para volver a mi casa donde, seguramente, Sev ya me espere. Siempre ha respetado que ame a Sirius y tengo la esperanza de algún día, olvidarme de Padfoot y quererlo a él sin reservas. Es una gran persona cuando lo conoces, solo que le cuesta abrir su corazón. Ya he cogido un puñado de polvos Flu cuando algo me para, me coge de brazo y me hace volverme. Es Sirius, Sirius con esa carita de perrito abandonado a la que nunca me he podido resistir, con los ojos vidriosos.

-Quédate…- me pide entre lágrimas- no me dejes tú también Moon- me suplica, y sabe que yo no me puedo resistir cuando lo veo así. Le mando una nota a Severus con la lechuza de Sirius para que sepa que no iré a dormir y me siento junto a él en el sofá. Me mira de nuevo a los ojos, no se que le pasa con ellos hoy, pero es como si esperara encontrar una respuesta en ellos.

-El agua se te quedará fría si no vas ya a ducharte- le advierto. Sonríe. Siempre le ha gustado que le recomiende algo para llevarme la contraria. No dice nada, solo se queda otra vez, mirado fijamente mis ojos. Empieza a ponerme nervioso esa actitud. No ha articulado nada en toda la tarde excepto: gracias- ¿quieres que llame a Wortmail o Prongs?- le pregunto. Sigue absorto en mis ojos, niega con la cabeza. De pronto, despega sus labios para decirme algo

-¿Por qué?- pregunta

-¿Por que qué?- pregunto yo

-¿Por qué haces todo esto?- porque te amo ´´ pero no le respondo eso, solo le sonrío. Él espera.

-Si no te vas a bañar, al menos, comete el sándwich¿o prefieres que te prepare otra cosa?- niega otra vez con la cabeza, me vuelve a preguntar

-¿Por qué?

-Somos amigos¿no? Para algo estoy…- Sirius parece decepcionado con la respuesta- tiene que ser duro ser el padrino de la boda…siento que…-no me deja terminar

-¿Con quién irás a la boda?- pregunta de pronto. ¿Con quién si no con Severus?

-Con Severus…- respondo algo desconcertado-¿por qué?

-¿Eh? por nada…- se apresura a decir- no creo que a James le haga mucha gracia que…

-Ya… supongo que iré solo… o con Wortmail, que es peor- Sirius sonríe. Otra vez, ese volvía a ser mi premio. Era lo máximo que me podía esperar de él, una de esas sonrisas dedicadas especialmente a mí por reconfortarlo.

-Era por si… es una tontería- esperé a que acabara- por si querías venir conmigo- dice muy deprisa. Me quedé totalmente atónito- solo si quieres- aclara

-¿Lo dices en serio?- pregunto incrédulo

-Si a tu NOVIO no le importa- recalca mucho el novio ´´

-No lo creo… sabe que eres como mi hermano- para mi sorpresa, Sirius suspira consternado- ¿o no?

-Yo…Moon…

-¿Quieres a James?-pregunto aún sin creérmelo

-Yo… no lo se…- responde abatido

-¿Cómo que…?

-Es que… yo creía que si… pero cuando veo a esa serpiente contigo… no se… no tengo deseos homicidas contra Lily aunque se que se va a casar con Prongs. Me parece bien que si se quieren, se casen- entonces, abro los ojos en desmedida.

Sigo tus pisadas  
Aunque a veces me pierdo  
Me pierdo en mil preguntas  
Y siempre acabo huyendo  
Porque salir corriendo  
Si te llevo aquí adentro  
Hoy te hecho de menos  
Pero es que tengo miedo

-¿En-en serio?

-Pero cuando veo a esa serpiente… me gustaría… matarle a palos- me sonrojé. Puede que estuviera entendiendo mal lo que me quería decir, como la otra vez, no me hice ilusiones- creo que… te- te….- se queda muy rojo, tanto como yo. No se que decir, que hacer. Nunca pensé que esto fuera a pasar de verdad.

-Yo siempre te he querido Sirius- le aseguro. Parece que todas sus dudas se despejan y sus ojos brillan de una forma que jamás había visto. Me abraza como si la vida se le fuese en ello, yo hago lo mismo. Ambos lloramos por lo tontos que pudimos llegar a ser, y entonces, me besa. Un beso como jamás olvidaré lleno de pasión, de ternura, de ansia, de amor, de tantas sensaciones, algunas tan contradictorias, que creo estar en un sueño y no querer despertar de él nunca.

Y yo  
Si tu no estas  
Ya no se estar

Perdóname  
Si alguna vez  
Te hice llorar ojos de cielo  
Perdóname  
Si alguna vez  
Robe de tus labios un te quiero  
Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname

Pero tuve que despertar, despertar de los 2 años que tan maravillosamente pasamos juntos. En los que Lily y James se casaron y nació Harry. Todos creyeron que traicionó a Lily y James, yo también lo creí, lo creí como un estúpido y me sentí traidor a Lily y James por amarle de tal forma.

Hoy aunque estés lejos sigo aquí  
Sabes que no puedo, no sin ti

Viví en Lupin Lodge hasta que, 13 años después de la catástrofe, Dumbledore, mi antiguo director, me pidió que enseñara Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Accedí y conocí mejor a Harry, Sirius se había escapado de Azakaban y Severus aún seguía resentido conmigo y decía que yo le ayudaría a entrar en Hogwarts. Descubrí que era inocente, que había sido Wortmail el traidor y Sirius consiguió escapar por los pelos. Ahora, vuelvo a estar solo en Lupin Lodge, sin él, que me creía traidor, y yo a él. Siempre recordaré el abrazo que me dio al reencontrarnos, tal y como lo hizo aquel día de primavera en el que me confesó su amor. Me arrepiento de no haber ido una sola vez a verlo a Azkaban, pero el pasado es así, ya nada puede cambiarlo. Me siento en mi viejo sillón de cuero, el cual ya esta hecho casi jirones por mis transformaciones. Alguien llama a la puerta. Es raro, esta casa esta protegida por el hechizo fidelius, solo….¡SIRIUS!. Me levanto y corro hacia la puerta, un perro grande y negro me espera en ella, parece no haber comido en años. Sus ojos grises penetrantes se clavan en los míos y se abalanza sobre mí para lamerme. Abrazo al esmirriado perro y le hago pasar. Una vez dentro, el perro se convierte en un hombre de cabellos negros y desaliñados hasta la cintura, su túnica también esta rota por varias partes y sus ojos parecen perdidos, hasta que se encuentran con los míos y se llenan de algo. Quizás de recuerdos, de buenos momentos. Me abraza de nuevo con fuerza inusitada, como si hiciera años que no nos viéramos. Ninguno dice nada. Solo nos entregamos al abrazo.

No se cuanto tiempo llevamos así, puede que sean minutos, horas, días o incluso meses, solo se que él esta junto a mí y que es lo único que quiero, que me abrace siempre así, de tal forma que parecemos un puzzle que encaja a perfección ahora que sus dos piezas se han reunido.

Juegan los momentos  
Heridas sin palabras  
Heridas con palabras  
Sin apenas decir nada  
Apenas dices nada  
Y nada es suficiente  
Piensa que es demente  
Hacer caso a la gente

Y yo  
Si tu no estas,

Ya no se estar

No puedo evitarlo, lloro de jubilo, de volver a tenerlo cerca. Noto que sus mejillas también están húmedas y después de esos intensos momentos, me mira de nuevo con sus penetrantes ojos y me limpia las lágrimas con la punta de los dedos.

-Ámame- me suplica, aún abrazado a mí. Y después de tantos años, sus labios y los míos vuelven a encontrarse, desbordantes de alegría y vuelvo a sentir lo mismo que la primera vez que me beso. Amor infinito. Me doy cuenta de que dan igual los errores del pasado siempre que él y yo estemos juntos, porque junto a él, todo parece más fácil, parece que todo tiene más sentido. Veo que él se siente igual que yo, y al abrir los ojos, veo los suyos tan vivos como siempre, llenos de ternura y de amor y me pregunto una vez más, como pude creerle traidor y traidor a mi mismo por amarle.

-Nunca he dejado de hacerlo- le confieso. Su sonrisa se hace más ancha y por un momento recuerdo a aquel muchacho atractivo y atlético, siempre jovial y sin preocupaciones del que me enamoré.

-Perdóname por desconfiar de ti…yo… como Snape y tú…

Perdóname  
Si alguna vez  
Te hice llorar ojos de cielo  
Perdóname  
Si alguna vez  
Robe de tus labios un te quiero  
Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname

-Perdóname por creer que traicionaste a Lily a James. Debí imaginar que…- no pude acabar la frase. Sirius me puso su dedo índice sobre los labios y volvió a besarme.  
Perdóname  
Si alguna vez  
Te hice llorar ojos de cielo  
Perdóname  
Si alguna vez  
Robe de tus labios un te quiero  
Perdóname, perdóname...

En ese momento me di cuenta de que Sirius Black era el hombre más buscado por las autoridades mágicas y que nunca podríamos estar juntos, por lo menos hasta que fuera declarado inocente. Me dio igual, y si él era un fugitivo, yo huiría con él, todo para estar juntos, el resto de nuestras vidas

**FIN**

Pleaseeeeeeee, un review esmi comida!No me dejen muerta de hambre...xD


End file.
